


Pining like the crazy owl

by BoredFanEliza



Series: Mission Event for a Discord Server [3]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Pining, and brock was there for a few seconds, but they're important shh, luke was mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 23:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredFanEliza/pseuds/BoredFanEliza
Summary: It's great for Evan to be confessing his love to Jonathon. Not just in person, but with a letter.Yes I know cheesy, but deal with it.





	Pining like the crazy owl

“Are you sure about this Evan?” Brock asked. “Sorry if my suggestion was a bit cheesy.”

“Nah, it’s cool Moo. Besides, I can’t wait to see the look on Delirious’ face when he reads it. That is if he can read it.” Evan chuckled. He puts one of his many hats in the suitcase.

“Yeah, yeah. Just tell Luke I said hi.”

“Sure, I’ll tell your long distance boyfriend you said I love you and shit.” Evan hangs up the phone before the Brock could protest. He carefully puts the love letter in his gamer backpack. 

-

_ Dear Delirious _

_ So, I have this confession I want to say. I can send it in text or whatever, but Brock says I have to romantic. You wanna know what’s really romantic? If I could send this letter by using my super cool bat owl. Kinda like Harry Potter shit or something like that. _

_ Oh yeah. So, I like you. No, I love you. In a homo way. Well, in a bi way, but you get what I mean. Time to get on with the cheesy part. Skip it if you want to. _

_ When I met you in person, you look kinda cute. Not to mention you’re taller than me what the fuck. That’s not fair. Whatever I can pick you up because I’m strongest player IN THE TEAM! Too bad you have noodle arms. I guess the thumbnails are correct that you do have blue eyes and they can kinda remind me of the ocean or the pool you own. Btw invite to one of your pool parties bitch. _

_ After that I feel alone. Even though we can talk in discord, but it’s not the same. I want to be near you. Like holding your or hugging you. Bro is this what they meant by touch starving because I be starving for you. _

_ Ok never using that pick-up line. Let’s forget about it ok? _

_ I want to tell you everything, but I’m afraid. You rejecting me away and we’re not gonna be best friends. Not recording together. Fans asking us all about what happened. It’s ok if you don’t like me back. I rather have a best friend than best fiend. _

_ Let me know when you get the letter by sending a chicken or text me by using your IPad. _

_ I will always love you. _

_ Evan _

-

Evan put his letter on the ground near the tombstone. Next to the tombstone is a bouquet of flowers, teddy bears, and a plushie of batcoon. He must’ve gotten a lot from his fans and his not related brother Luke. He’s not alone about being caring someone special. In Evan’s perspective, it’s more than out of kindness. 

It’s out of love. The kind of love where you think about your best friend. The kind of love that you would stay up late for them. The kind of love you stay by their side. The kind of love where you get to say I love you without any meaning. The kind of love where you miss them. That it’s too late to say anything or do anything. It hurts so much.

Evan’s eyes brimmed before wiping it away. He took a shaky breath and is on his knees near the grave. “De-Jonathan. I miss you so much. Please come back, I need you. Just come back and tell me something. Anything. Tell me please.” No matter how hard he tries to stop his tears falling, but it lands on the dirt. He was able to get his composure together and glancing at the engraved stone.

**Jonathon Dennis**

**May 2nd, 1987 - July 23rd, 2018**

_ “The city needs Batcoon!” _

“But I need you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda some of yous guys look at the archive warnings. At least I kept you on edge, huh?


End file.
